Useless
by rainbowloversmileyface
Summary: She never was one to stick out in a crowd, but useless was something she never considered herself to be. nejiten


Hola :) I wanted to write a story for Tenten because she's my favorite character and I absolutely despise when people call her useless. So, here's my story, I hope you like it, and review. No flames, please.

**Useless**

Useless, that's what they called her. Tenten was never one to stick out in a crowd, but useless was something she never considered herself to be. She sat there on her bed recalling the moments from the previous day.

**~Flashback~**

Tenten was walking back from her favorite weapon shop thinking about how amazing tomorrow would be. It was finally her sixteenth birthday!

'I'm so excited! I'm finally going to be sixteen. Maybe I'll have a party and invite some people over. Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!' she thought, not really noticing where she was going until she heard some girls talking. She didn't want to interrupt so she stopped to listen, just because she was curious.

"I don't see why Neji hangs out with that girl, all she can do is throw weapons, and I bet she's not even good at that! She is just so.. useless!" one said.

"I know! If i were him, I would never be caught with her in public! She can't do anything. I bet when they go on missions, Neji has to do everything, while she sits there and does absolutely nothing!" the other exclaimed.

She ran the opposite direction with tears in her eyes, not wanting to hear the rest.

**~Flashback ends~**

'Am I really useless? Do I just hold everyone back? Do I hold Neji back from his full potential because I'm weak?' she asked herself. She had always had feelings for her stoic teamate, not that she'd ever tell him. She didn't have the courage to tell him and get shot down, she couldn't handle the rejection. So, finally, she let the tears fall, thinking about how awful this birthday had been.

***at the training grounds* **

'Where is she? It's not like Tenten to be late at all.' Neji wondered. He had always thought of Tenten as more than a friend but he would never tell her that, he's a Hyuga for godsake, he's not supposed to have feelings. But he couldn't get over the fact that something felt wrong. So, he took off in pursuit of her house. If anywhere, she had to be there.

***back at Tenten's house***

'Damn it, why can't I stop crying? God, I really am useless.' She went to the bathroom to wash her face. But when she got there, all she could look at was her reflection. 'Why would anyone like me? I'm ugly, weak, and useless. I bet no one would even miss me if I were gone.' she thought, as she looked in the mirror, distugusted by her reflection. She couldn't take looking at herself anymore, so she broke the mirror. Then, she looked at the shards on the ground, found a pretty big one, and picked it up. 'No one would even care enough to come look for me, I bet.'

***outside of the house***

*knock**knock* "Tenten, are you home?" he asked. No response. "Tenten?" Still no response. 'Alright, something has got to be wrong.' he thought. "Byakugan!" What he saw mortified him. 'What is she trying to do, kill herself?' he worried. So, he bust down the door just before she sliced her wrist open with the glass.

"Tenten, stop!" he yelled while knocking the shard out of her hand.

"Why? Why would you care if i killed myself? Why would anyone care? I'm just some useless orphan who can't do anything! All I do is get in the way!" she screamed. "Just leave me alone to die." She started crying even harder. Neji looked at her, worried. 'When did all this depression start? She always seemed so happy.' he wondered. He then pulled her into a hug and dragged her to the floor with him, with her still weeping heavily.

"Tenten, you are not useless. I don't care what others have to say because you are a strong, smart, beautiful kunoichi, and that's the truth," he turned her head and made her look at him, "and I love you." Then he captured her lips into a kiss. Tenten was shocked by this but then gave in to it. They pulled apart a few moments later and just stared at each other.

"I love you too, Neji. But why me? I'm so useless."

"Because you aren't useless, you're far from it. If it hadn't been for you protecting my blind spot all the time, I would be dead." he said. Tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, they shared another kiss. Tenten wasn't useless, afterall. 'Best birthday, ever she thought, smiling to herself.


End file.
